


unexpected encounters

by jacktheheroking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacktheheroking/pseuds/jacktheheroking
Summary: A girl falls in love with an alien boy and helps him become a better person. Her sister falls in love with a dark haired woman who likes to hide her vulnerability.Kara and Alex's arcs from season 2, but flipped.Alex is put in charge of training Mon-el while he struggles to adjust to Earth. She helps him and develops feelings along the way. Kara discovers new feelings and wrestles with what they mean for her. She has always tried to fit in, but Lena Luthor isn't making it easy for her.





	unexpected encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a collection of scenes surrounding an episode from season 2, documenting the progression of the characters as the season goes on. Alternating POVs.
> 
> The Adventures of Supergirl - Supergirl and Superman save a spaceship and meet Lena Luthor. She and Kara form a quick connection. (Kara POV only, no Alex/Mon-el yet)

Kara watched as Alex tries again to get a needle through the mystery alien's skin, wondering if he came from Krypton. The pod he had arrived in was Kryptonian; She and Kal may not be the last of their kind. Though it wasn't like Kal was very Kryptonian to begin with. Myriad had confirmed it, he was human in mind and spirit if not in biology, due to his all American upbringing. But this mysterious alien they had in the DEO right now looked to be about her age. Maybe he shared her tongue, her culture, her blood. Maybe when he came out of his coma she could have a little bit of home back. 

\-----

Kara was excited for her date with James. He was a decent looking guy, he was successful, and they were great friends. On Krypton they would have already been engaged, if not married. He was a good match, so why wouldn't they be great in a relationship together? She should probably stop overthinking things and enjoy their date. Which was due to begin as soon as James arrived with the food. A perfect date, just an afternoon hanging out with potstickers and pizza. She turned on the TV while she waited, navigating to the right channel for the space shuttle launch happening today so she would be sure not to miss it.

Kara snapped out of her thoughts when she heard James knock on her door. She let him in, gladly taking the food out of his hands. James raised his eyebrows when he saw that the TV was already on, broadcasting the space shuttle at its launching pad.

"You know, we can reschedule. I know you'd like to be there in person," he says.

"Don't be ridiculous, James, we've been trying to have a date for weeks now! I've seen plenty of spaceships take off in my life."

James looks at her incredulously as he grabbed a slice of pizza. "You already had the TV on when I got here and you've only looked away to get your potstickers. I know its important to you. If you hurry, you might even be able to get there before it launches and see it in person."

"James, no." Kara turned her back to the television, leaning over the back of the couch to look at him. " I'd rather be here with you. There will be other shuttle launches, that's kind of the point of a reusable launch system," she giggled. "But it is kind of cool to witness the birth of a new space age. It's like I woke up in a period piece."

"Sometimes I forget that you're from another planet, and then you go and say something like that," James said as he picked up the box of pizza to bring to the couch. "Turn around before you miss the launch."

Kara smiled and shifted back around just in time to see the shuttle leave the pad. The camera panned up, following the first commercial spaceship as it attempted to break orbit. The commentators speculated on what this new venture meant for the future of space travel as the spaceship headed almost out of view. Suddenly, there was a visible flash of light and a soft boom over the TV speakers, and the feed cut immediately back to the commentators in the studio. Kara jumped up as the obviously unsettled commentators tried to assure the audience. She quickly changed into her costume and was at the window before she remembered James. She started to apologize but James cut her off.

"Just go, no need to apologize. Looks like you've got a job to do."

Kara was strangely relieved to be able to fly away from her apartment and leave James behind. She had been having fun, but it hadn't really felt like a date. At least now she didn't have to juggle her attentions. She couldn't think about that now, though, she had a space shuttle to catch. She increased her speed and sped off towards the people who needed her attention right now.

\-----

Kal walked into Luthor Corp ready to grill the CEO. Kara followed him timidly, focusing on the building's decor, all white and clean and pretty. Analyzing the architecture was easier than trying to anticipate how the interview would go, if Lex's sister would be anything like her brother. 

Surprisingly, Lena Luthor herself was already waiting for them in the lobby. Kal greeted her, curt but polite. It was too late for Kara to introduce herself, and Lena and Kal were already heading towards the elevators. Kara followed again, giving Lena a quick smile when she glanced back to check if she's still with them. 

Lena staved off Kal's initial attempts at questioning, defending herself before. She must have knowm what they were going to ask her. Kara listened attentively, until Lena implied that only Superman had saved the ship. 

"Supergirl was there too you know!" Oh no. She was supposed to just observe. Now she had just interrupted and contradicted Lena Luthor, CEO of probably the biggest company in National City. 

"Who are you, exactly?" Lena inquired.

Oh, Rao. 

"uh, Kara Danvers," she manages to stammer out. Wait, that name doesn't mean anything to Lena Luthor. "I'm not with the Daily Planet, I'm with CatCo magazine. Sort of." Kara wasn't a stranger to becoming tongue tied at the sight of an attractive person, though she wished that Lena Luthor hadn't been so pretty and alluring today. Professionals didn't blush in an interview, no matter how attractive the other person was.

Kara managed to sputter out something about "just tagging along" when Lena scoffed at CatCo's history with journalism. 

The tension was palpable in the room when Kal pressed Lena for a statement. Surprisingly, Lena seemed to enjoy Kal's steely eyed gaze. Another surprise came when Lena revealed that she had been adopted. 

Kara immediately felt a connection with her. She could understand. What if Kal had been seen as a villain on Earth when she had arrived? Or what if he had become one as she grew up with the Danvers? Even with him being a hero, Kara still wanted to be seen as a hero in her own right, and not just Superman's cousin. Kara felt that Lena was telling the truth. Maybe it was just because she saw herself mirrored in Lena, but Kara had a good gut instinct, and she felt that Lena was trustworthy.

She told as much to Kal after the interview. He disagreed, of course, and Kara was relieved when the DEO discovers that Lena was the target, not the killer. Until her train of thought caught up with her, and she realized that Lena was still a target.

\-----

She and Kal arrived just in time to stop the bullets heading towards Lena Luthor's helicopter. Of course the assassin had a back up plan, Kara was already prepared to volunteer to save Lena. She told Kal so, and he zoomed off to save some civilians while Kara took a rocket to the chest.

She opened her eyes quickly after her crash onto the top of the building. She hadn't been out very long, but one of the drones was letting out a barrage of...laser bullets? at the spiraling helicopter. She used her body as a projectile, hurtling through the tech and destroying it instantly. The copter was still falling, though, so Kara caught it and helped it to land on the roof of Luthor Corp. 

Lena was shaken, but unhurt. Relief flooded through Kara. 

"You're safe now," she told Lena after she took off her ear protection.

"What the hell was that?" Lena asked. She couldn't hide the slight tremor in her voice, and her eyes betrayed her face's attempt at a calm and collected mask. 

Kara paused for a second, not knowing how to phrase the answer. "Someone's trying to kill you," she ended up saying. Best to be blunt and concise in these scenarios, she decided. Kara couldn't decipher the emotions on Lena's face as she processed the answer to her question.

\-----

As she and Lena walked through the park, Kara wished that her attempts to convince Lena not to go through with the renaming ceremony hadn't been so unsuccessful. At least Lena let her accompany her on the way to it. She couldn't help but ask why Lena was taking such a risk. Surely she didn't value her company more than her life?

"I won't have a life if I can't make this company into something positive," was Lena's reply. "Or all I'll be remembered for is Lex's madness." Kara mulled this over. She was still worried about Lena's safety, but she saw Lena's desperation for a clean slate. Legacy was important to her, and Kara could admire that. On Krypton, a house's legacy was essentially each member's identity. Only on Earth had Kara learned to see people's family as less important to who they were as a person.

Lena gave her a meaningful look with her last sentence. Kara couldn't tell what the meaning was supposed to be, but returned the gaze with a look of concern. Lena only dropped her eyes when she had to step onto the platform, and Kara entered the crowd.

Lena finished her short speech with a smile. Maybe the assassin wouldn't attack Lena in such a public place, Kara thought. Until the building behind the stage in the park exploded at the base, that is. Kara was disoriented for a moment, then sprung into action. She knew how to stop a falling building.

She and Kal stopped the building from collapsing, but Kara heard Alex fighting over the comms. The exploding building must have been a diversion. Kara rushed over to Alex's location immediately, and was greeted by the assassin holding her sister in a headlock. She tried to stall for time, ask him about his motives, who hired him. She was still trying to put together a plan of action when gunshots rang out and the assassin collapsed. 

Lena Luthor stood behind him, holding a handgun. Kara looked at Lena with surprise. She hadn't expected Lena to save her. Or technically, her sister. Heroics were usually left to Kara, not the person she was trying to protect. She looked at Lena a little differently now. Maybe she would expect the next surprise Lena threw her way.

\-----

Kara wasn't surprised when Lena jokes about shooting a man, or her brother's apparent assassination attempts. She was surprised, though, when Lena asks about Kara's name on the byline. Kara hadn't considered being a reporter, but once Lena said it, everything seemed to click. She processed this as she stares at Lena's face, flicking her eyes down at her lipstick. Lena returned her gaze with a look of interest. She turned away to walk back towards her desk, and Kara snapped back to reality.

"I hope this isn't the last time we talk," she heard Lena say as she turns back around behind her desk. Kara answered before she realizes that the statement may have been directed towards Kal. "I hope not either," she said. Kal ended up just nodding in response. 

She and Kal turned away to leave the newly branded L-Corp. Kara was ready to face Cat again, and tell her what she's decided. She thought of James, too, and thought more about what Cat had said earlier, and how she had felt on their date. Maybe she didn't have to pursue a relationship just because it would have been a good match on Krypton. She was on Earth, after all, and being Krypton's legacy didn't mean that she had to do everything the Kryptonian way. She could make her own legacy for Krypton, like Lena was doing for her company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my fic a shot! I know Alex/Mon-el is a weird pairing, but bear with me please. The next chapter will probably be Kara/Lena focused again, since Mon-el really only becomes a proper character in the third episode of the season.


End file.
